Sortilin is a Type I transmembrane protein that acts both as a receptor of several ligands, and in the sorting of select cargo from the trans-Golgi network (TGN) to late endosomes and lysosomes for degradation. Sortilin harbors a large extracellular domain that is part of the VPS10 family, homologous to yeast VPS10P. and contains of a 10-blade beta-propeller structure and a cysteine-rich 10 CC module (Nykjaer, A et al., (2012) Trends Neurosci 35: 261-270; and Zheng, Y et al., (2011) PLoS One 6: e21023). A small fraction of Sortilin may be shed by activity of ADAM 10 or gamma-Secretase (<5%) (Nykjaer, A et al., (2012) Trends Neurosci 35: 261-270; and Willnow, T E et al., (2011) Curr Opin Lipidol 22: 79-85).
Sortilin binds the secreted protein Progranulin (PGRN) and targets it for lysosomal degradation, thus negatively regulating extracellular levels of PGRN (Hu, F et al. (2010) Neuron 68, 654-667. In line with this, deficiency of Sortilin significantly increases plasma PGRN levels both in mouse models in vivo and human cells in vitro (Carrasquillo, M. M et al., (2010) Am J Hum Genet 87, 890-897; Lee, W. C et al., (2014) 23, 1467-1478). Moreover, a polymorphism in Sortilin was shown to be strongly associated with PGRN serum levies in humans (Carrasquillo M M e al., 2010), Am J Hum Genet. 10; 87(6):890-7).
Progranulin (PGRN) is a secreted, growth factor-like, trophic, and anti-inflammatory protein, which also plays a role as an adipokine involved in diet-induced obesity and insulin resistance (Nguyen D A et al., (2013). Trends in Endocrinology and Metabolism, 24, 597-606). Progranulin deficiency accounts for roughly 25% of all heritable forms of frontotemporal dementia (FTD), an early-onset neurodegenerative disease. Patients with heterozygous loss-of-function mutations in PGRN have ˜50% reduced extracellular levels of the protein and they will invariably develop FTD, making PGRN a causal gene for the disease (Baker, M et al., (2006) Nature 442, 916-919; Carecchio M et al., (2011) J Alzheim0 ers Dis 27, 781-790; Cruts, M et al., (2008) Trends Genet 24, 186-194; Galimberti, D et al., (2010) J Alzheimers Dis 19, 171-177). In addition, PGRN mutant alleles have been identified in Alzheimer's disease patients (Seelaar, H et al., (2011). Journal of neurology, neurosurgery, and psychiatry 82, 476-486). Importantly, PGRN acts protective in several disease models with increased PGRN levels accelerating behavioral recovery from ischemia (Tao, J et al., (2012) Brain Res 1436, 130-136; Egashira, Y. et al., (2013). J Neuroinflammation 10, 105), suppressing locomotor deficits in a Parkinson's disease model (Van Kampen, J. M et al. (2014). PLoS One 9, e97032), attenuating pathology in a model of amyotriphic lateral scleoris (Laird, A. S et al., (2010). PLoS One 5, e13368.) and arthritis (Tang, W et al., (2011). Science 332, 478-484) and preventing memory deficits in an Alzheimer's disease model (Minami, S. S et al., 2014). Nat Med 20, 1157-1164).
Sortilin also binds directly to pro-neurotrophins, such as pro-nerve growth factor (pro-NGF). pro-BDNF, pro-neurotrophin-3, etc., which harbor a pro-domain and are typically pro-apoptotic. Such pro-neurotrophin precursors are released during stress, and Sortilin is involved in regulating their release as well as binding on the receiving cell and stimulation of apoptosis in conjunction with p75NTR (Willnow, T E et al., (2008) Nat Rev Neurosci 9: 899-909; Nykjaer. A et al., Trends Neurosci 35: 261-270: and Nykjaer. A et al., (2004) Nature 427: 843-848: Hiroko Yano et al., (2009) J Neurosci.: 29: 14790-14802. Teng H. K., et al., J. Neurosci. 25:5455-5463 (2005)). Sortilin also binds to p75NTR directly (Skeldal S et al., (2012) J Biol Chem.: 287:43798). Sortilin also binds to neurotensin in a region that partially overlaps with Progranulin binding (Quistgaard, E M et al., (2009) Nat Struct Mol Biol 16: 96-98; and Zheng. Y et al., PLoS One 6: e21023). Sortilin also interacts with the Trk receptors NTRK1, NTRK2, and NTRK3; and can regulate their anterograde axonal transport and signaling (Vaegter, C B et al., (2011) Nat. Neurosci. 14:54-61). Sortilin also interacts with and regulates the processing and trafficking of amyloid precursor protein and the resulting production of pathological beta amyloid peptides (Gustafsen C et al., (2013). J Neurosci._2; 33(1):64-71.
Sortilin has also been shown to bind to apolipoproteins and lipoprotein lipase, and thus deficiency leads to reduced VLDL release from liver and reduced cholesterol (Willnow. T E et al., (2011) Curr Opin Lipidol 22: 79-85; Kjolby. M et al., (2010) Cell Metab 12: 213-223; Nilsson, S K et al., (2007) Biochemistry 46: 3896-3904; Nilsson, S K et al., (2008) J Biol Chem 283: 25920-25927; and Klinger, S C et al., (2011) J Cell Sci 124: 1095-1105). Recently, Sortilin has also been implicated in binding to APP directly (Gustafsen, C et al., (2013) J. Neurosc. 33:64-71) and also to the APP processing enzyme BACE1 (Gustafsen, C et al., (2013) J. Neurosc. 33:64-71; and Finan, G M et al., J Biol Chem 286: 12602-12616). Sortilin also binds to apolipoprotein E (APOE), to the A beta peptide (Carlo. A S et al., (2013) J. Neurosc. 33: 358-370), and to PCSK9 (Gustafsen et al. (2014) Cell Metab, 19: 310-318). Sortilin has also been shown to bind to and regulate extracellular levels of PCSK9, which directs low-density lipoprotein receptor for degradation in lysosomes, resulting in increased levels of LDL cholesterol (Gustafsen C et al., (2014). Cell Metab. 2014 Feb. 4; 19(2):310-8).
When present at intracellular vesicles such as endosomes, the amino-terminal extracellular domain of Sortilin is directed towards the lumen, where cargo of the vesicle is present. The carboxy-terminal intracellular/cytoplasmic domain of Sortilin, however, binds to a series of adaptor proteins, which regulate its trafficking from the surface and within intracellular compartments. These include AP2 (a clathrin adaptor to modulate endocytosis from the cell surface), and the Retromer Complex/AP1, which modulate movement from early endosomes to Golgi for recycling; and interaction with GGA (Golgi-localizing, gamma-ear containing, ADP-ribosylation factor binding) family proteins for movement from Golgi directly to early endosomes, usually for subsequent degradation through lysosomes. Thus. Sortilin can bind to ligands at its luminal domain, while engaging the cytoplasmic adaptors that determine its destination to determine intracellular fates, such as degradation for Progranulin and other factors.
Through its various interactions with proteins, such as Progranulin, Sortilin and its multiple ligands have been shown to be involved in various diseases, disorders, and conditions, such as frontotemporal dementia, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis-frontotemporal dementia phenotypes. Alzheimer's disease. Parkinson's disease, depression, neuropsyciatric disorders, vascular dementia, seizures, retinal dystrophy, age related macular degeneration, glaucoma, traumatic brain injury, aging, seizures, wound healing, stroke, arthritis, and atherosclerotic vascular diseases.
Accordingly, there is a need for therapeutic antibodies that specifically bind Sortilin proteins and block the binding of Sortilin to its ligands, such as Progranulin, or otherwise modulate the effective concentration of the ligands, in order to treat one or more diseases, disorders, and conditions associated with Sortilin activity.
All references cited herein, including patent applications and publications, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.